The Unlucky Chosen
by Queen of the Moonlit Tears
Summary: The most unlucky of the prophecy is about to get a whole lot more unlucky.NLPP, HD, RHG, and SFBZ This is part one to a two part series
1. Chapter 1: It all Begins

**I owe the inspiration for this fan fiction to J.K Rowling. I in no way own any of these characters but I do own the story line and would very much appreciate no reproductions. Thank you. Please Enjoy.**

**The Unlucky Chosen**

**Chapter 1: It all Begins.**

_It was another boring day in Gryffindor Common Room. The students were going about their normal ways doing homework, playing games, or doing anything to pass the time. It could be said that this particular group of students were rather boring, almost stuck in a rut. On the contrary they were very different than anyone expected, this house held many secrets. Secrets that could make even some of the teachers blush if they had seen some of the things that had gone on in both the boys and girls dormitories. In this very same room is where we find the main character for this story. Sitting looking into his girlfriends eyes, thinking" She is the most beautiful girl in the entire world." Too bad less than a day from now this girl who seemed so perfect would fall so far._

"_Ginny…is there something wrong? You seem very deep in thought." Neville said looking at Ginny again. He couldn't seem to help it. To him she was the most beautiful girl in the entire world._

"_Yes dear I'm fine." She replied in a less then sweet manner. To tell the truth she seemed rather annoyed, but poor Neville was too love-struck to see it._

"_Good. I hate seeing you upset." He said rubbing the back of her hand lightly._

"_That's so sweet, Neville." Ginny said bringing his hand up to her mouth and giving it a light kiss._

"_It's nothing different than normal dear. You make me want to be a better wizard. I want to be better so that I can make you proud of me." Neville said. The blatant honesty in his voice was almost unnerving. Poor guy doesn't have a clue he is about to be shattered. Almost makes you feel bad for him._

"_That's not necessary. Neville look we need to…" Ginny's voice trailed off as she saw Dean Thomas. A guy she had been pining after for a long time. These last few weeks she had been spending long hours trying to get Dean to go out with her. He had promised to give her an answer tomorrow at breakfast. Ginny was very nervously awaiting his answer._

"_Ginny…Ginny? There was something you were saying." Neville said he seemed worried about her. He was looking at her with adoration, and that almost made Ginny feel bad for what she was going to do, but she found Neville boring and to clingy for her taste._

"_It's not important Neville. We'll talk in the morning." Ginny said getting up and walking to the girl's dormitory quickly. She didn't say good night or anything. She just hurried up the stairs as fast as her legs would carry her._

_Neville found himself sighing. He didn't know why. Everything seemed to be going well with Ginny. He really did love her. Nothing could change that, but then why did he feel like something was horribly wrong? If only he knew._

"_Hello Neville, is something wrong?" He looked up to see Hermione Granger looking down at him. She looked concerned. Hermione was always looking out for him. She was a great friend to him. Sometimes he wondered how he got so lucky to have all the good friends that he did._

"_I am not really sure Hermione. I think something is wrong with Ginny. She didn't seem like herself tonight." Neville said the same sadness he was feeling was being reflected into his voice._

_Before Hermione could say anything her boyfriend Ron Weasley came over to join them. He gave Neville a knowing nod and wrapped his arms around Hermione's tiny waist. "Where have you been hiding yourself? I have been looking all over for you Mione." Ron said. There was a difference in his voice. He talked to her with such love and reverence it was cute. Neville usually loved the tone of voice Ron had been trying to teach him, but right now it just made him want to cry. Something was definitely wrong._

"_I have been up in the Head Girls quarters Ron. Sorry but I have a lot of homework to get done and I can't have you there otherwise I wont get anything accomplished." She replied turning around to look at him just as yet another couple came bounding up to them. These two no one believed…still. When you look at them you still think of the enemies they once were. These two hotties were none other than Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy._

"_Hermione I need to talk to you." Came the rich voice or the one and only Draco Malfoy. He looked just like always white blond hair slicked back and his steel gray eyes pierced through whoever decided to piss him off._

"_In a few minutes Draco. I am trying to talk to Neville." Hermione said. She turned back to Neville with an apologetic stare. She really was sorry, and Neville understood. Poor Hermione was swamped with work, Ron, being good friends with Draco, and trying to make sure Neville was good. That didn't even include the last couple added into this group of people._

"_No Hermione it's ok. Go talk to Draco. I should probably get to bed. We all have a big test in Defense tomorrow. I am more than worried about that one." Neville said standing and stretching. He was just trying to find a reason to make Hermione feel better. He hated making her feel bad in any way. She didn't deserve that._

"_Are you sure Neville? You seemed really upset when I walked up to you." Hermione said. She was genuinely concerned about him. He liked having someone care. It was a nice feeling. He was looking at the people he called his friends, and notice that there was one couple missing._

"_Yeah I'm sure. Hey anyone know where Seamus and Blaise are?" Neville asked. Seamus was his best friend, and he was very happy that Seamus and Blaise were so happy together although sometimes their happiness made the rest of them sick. They looked cute together and all, but they were all over each other ninety percent of the time..._

"_I think there down in the Slytherin Common Room snogging to tell you the truth, Neville." Draco said. "Blaise and I have an agreement. I won't bring Harry down there and Seamus won't bring him up here. It works out well. Except for the other seventh year Slytherin boys they're never prepared to see those two together. Blaise and Seamus have been known to get pretty nasty down there." Draco said causing all of them to laugh. They could all just imagine Seamus and Blaise putting mental scars on more than one Slytherin. It made them all feel bad for the other boys that caught them anywhere, but to them it was just pain funny._

"_Doesn't surprise me. Those two haven't been able to keep their hands off of each other as of late. I feel bad for all of those unsuspecting Slytherins. Especially you Draco. You're going to have to go down there and break them up. Blaise isn't going to like that at all." Neville said in a voice which warranted a pretty nasty look from Draco and a great laugh from everyone else. Too bad Neville's heart just wasn't in it. He just knew something was going to happen, but he didn't know when. He honestly didn't want to know. He had a feeling it was going to leave him alone and jealous of the other three couples, and that was bad because these people were his best friends._

"_Too right you are Neville. I don't think I want to go down there. With how hard they were snogging when I came up here I am not sure anyone could break them up." Draco said giving a shudder as he pulled his boyfriend closer to him. Harry didn't protest at all. He wanted to be closer to Draco, a lot closer, but first he had to get him upstairs and away from everyone else._

"_Thanks for the mental images Malfoy." Ron said trying to get the images of Seamus and Blaise out of his mind. It almost made him sick. Those two were worse than anyone he had ever seen, but you knew those two just worked Seamus made Blaise laugh and Blaise kept Seamus from losing his eyebrows everyday. Although it was funny when they made Draco play messenger when they were in a fight. Which for them just lead to heavier snogging._

"_Oh Ron be nice. It isn't Draco's fault that Seamus and Blaise are all over each other. I don't think he would like to see some of the things he has," Hermione whispered into his ear wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a kiss. This made Ron look away from everyone else he got lost in her kiss until she pulled away from him and he gave her an indignant look._

"_Yeah Mione I guess your right. Although I think they might be able to teach Harry and Draco a few things." Ron said and he and Hermione laughed about it. Ron's words however mad both Harry and Draco turn a deep shade of crimson. This also warranted Harry punching Ron in the arm and telling him that they could probably teach him some things too._

"_Hermione do you think we could talk before I have to go back down and pull those two apart?" Draco said looking out at the night sky knowing soon he would have to leave Harry for the night and that angered him. That's why he was going to talk to Hermione about his rather daring plan. _

"_Yeah let's go talk about this…whatever it is." Hermione said kissing Ron and leaving Harry, Ron and Neville to talk. Ron and Harry watched the two walk across the room. Harry wanted Draco back here and on his lap to be honest, and Ron just hated Hermione being alone with another guy even if he was gay._

"_Sorry to be so abrupt guys but I really do need to get some sleep." Neville said trying to pass it off like he was just really tired. When in reality he was deep in thought. He was trying to figure out what was wrong between him and Ginny. He had thought everything was going so well, but it looks like it wasn't. Maybe he was just imaging things._

"_Well… alright Neville. We'll see you in a little while then." Harry and Ron said. Neville waved to Hermione and Draco and went up the stairs to the seventh year boy's dorm._


	2. Chapter 2: Horrible Recollections

**Chapter 2: Horrible Recollections.**

When Neville made it through the door to the boy's dormitory he breathed a sigh of relief. He was happy that his friends trusted him enough not to ask questions. He had never really lied to them before, why start now? They would never understand the situation he was in. To tell the truth he didn't even know the extent of the situation he was in. He never really did. As Neville continued to think about this he got ready for bed. He was tired of being awake tired of seeing everything around him. He just wanted to dream and escape everything that was wrong.

" Lets hope that sleep will help. Maybe I am just on edge because of this stupid test." He thought to himself as he lay down on his bed drawing the curtains closed around himself. It only took Neville ten minutes to fall asleep. He had been really tired, but the dream that came next made him upset.

" Oh, Neville you silly boy pick up your toys and come join us in the picture." Came the voice of Alice Longbottom.

" Yeah son come on. Gran wants a picture of us all." Franks booming voice came in after his wife's, and not long after the voices he saw their smiling faces looking down at a very young him.

" Coming mommy and daddy. We don't want to make Gran upset." The young version of himself said as he ran over to the.

" Your right we don't." Frank said smiling at his wife and son. He looked at his wife in adoration. Alice had been his sweet hear in Hogwarts and now he had a 3 year old son named Neville. He may be a little accident prone at the moment, but he would grow out of it and grow up to be Aurors like his parents.

"Alright you two lets get ready to take the picture." Alice said in her sweet voice as she stared at her husband and son.

" Ok mommy." The three year old Neville said sitting on his dads lap and smiling at the camera.

" That's a great smile you got there son. Your going to make your mom and I look funny." Frank said messing up Neville's hair.

" Sorry daddy but I gotts to look good for Gran." Neville said looking up at his dad and smiling.

" Its alright son. Gran is going to love this picture." Alice replied for Frank taking his hand and looking into the camera lens, and just as the camera flashed Neville heard and ungodly scream.

" NO….NO PLEASE DON'T!" He heard his mother crying.

" WE wont tell you anything. We aren't traitors like you." Came Franks voice. It was like acid. Neville was afraid to open his eyes, but in his dream like always he opened them to see Bellatrix Lestrange across the room from his parents. Madness in her eyes. She looked like she was going to enjoy killing them.

" Oh Frank come now I am no traitor. That hurts. That really does." Came her melodic voice. She was so happy at what she was doing Neville wondered if she didn't know she was crazy.

" Bellatrix I am going to tell you only once more….GET OUT OF MY HOME!" Frank roared. He was angry the acidity in his voice had been amplified. He lunged at her trying to catch the lithe witch off guard , but just as he got close enough she pulled out her wand.

" Crucio!" She screamed in her crazy voice followed by a delighted cackle when Frank fell to the floor writhing in pain.

" Frank….no. Bellatrix please don't. He didn't mean what he said." Alice cried. She couldn't help it she was defenseless Bellatrix had unarmed her long ago. She just stood there and watched as her husband was tortured.

" Don't worry Alice you'll join him soon enough." Bellatrix cackled as she continued to torture the Auror. He tried to hide all sense of emotion, but the pain was clear on his face as he looked up at his wife.

" Alice…..Alice just know I love you." Frank said as he passed out. The pain had finally gotten to him.

" Lasted a lot longer than I thought he would, Alice. Most people don't last an hour being tortured by Crucio." Bellatrix said pointing her wand at Alice now.

" Frank always was strong." Alice said looking up into the cold eyes of Bellatrix Lestrange." You just refused to see it because he wouldn't join Voldemort." Alice screeched as she looked down at franks body.

" Don't you ever use his name! You are a filthy blood traitor and only those who follow him loyally may call him by his name!" Bellatrix screamed at Alice. The coldness in her eyes replaced by cold fury." Its your turn Alice." Bellatrix Turned her wand back to Alice's chest and screamed"CRUCIO!", and for the second time she watched as someone writhed in pain under her and the cackling started anew. After 45 minutes of being tortured Alice passed out too. Bellatrix stood there and laughed at what she believed to be their lifeless forms.

" Powerful pureblood wizards. HA! You were nothing more than filthy blood traitors and you got what you deserved." She said the coldness and mocking returned to her eyes and she kicked them both for good measure." Good one less amount of traitors in the world. We will rule sooner than anyone thought with the Longbottoms out of the way." Bellatrix said as she began to cackle again. Neville's then 5 year old form cowered in the corner. Her voice scared him and the cackling brought chills to his spine." Now I have to go report to Lord Voldemort." Bellatrix said and she apparated out of the Longbottom house and back to her master. Just as his 5 year old self went to go check on his parents he was thrown into yet another memory.

" Neville you don't have to go. Its going to be dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt." Harry said looking over at Neville who was trying to get on the thestral.

" Harry I need to go. I am a part of the D.A. and I am going to help you through this." Neville said finally getting on the thestral. He looked at Harry with determination in his eyes, but in hie mind he felt like he was going to be faint. Why was he going to the ministry to fight? He wasn't that good at spells anyway.

Harry gave him a resigned look and walked away" Alright then everyone lets go." Harry said jumping up on his thestral and they began to fly towards the ministry.

Once there Neville saw in his dreams the circular room, Ron being attacked by the huge brains and quite a bit else. He remembered being in the Hall of Prophecy. All of those little glass spheres with peoples lives planned out inside of them.

" What number are we looking for again Harry?" He saw himself asking as the roamed amongst the shelves looking for Harry's prophecy.

" 582." Harry called back as he continued to look for the number he had just called out.

" Harry, I've found it." Came the melodic voice of Luna Lovegood. She was and odd little Ravenclaw in Ginny's year, but a nice girl none the less.

" Alright being it here Luna." Harry called back and they all met in the center aisle. Waiting for the prophecy to revel itself.

" And what would 4 Hogwarts students be doing so far away from school?" Came the voice of Lucious Malfoy.

" Coming to stop you and the other damn Death Eaters under Voldemort!" Harry said looking at Malfoy with pure hatred. Neville hated Malfoy too, but that was because he had almost killed Ginny in the second year.

" Oh such a temper on one so young, Potter." Malfoy said he had a sneer that most thought was permanently glued unto his face.

" I have ever right to have a temper...Malfoy" Harry said with deep contempt in his voice.

" Oh do you now? Why don't you tell me about it then Potter?" Malfoy said toying with Harry as three more death eaters came and wrapped their arms around the necks or Neville, Luna, and Hermione.

" You already know anything Malfoy. I don't have to tell you anything." Harry said staring at him.

" Then just hand over the prophecy." Malfoy said holding out his hand waiting for Harry to give him the prophecy.

" Never. Reducto!" Harry screamed making a whole shelf of spheres fall to the floor and crash.

Malfoy and the other Death Eaters jumped back not wanting to get hurt, and in that one moment Harry ran and led them to the room with the Veil of

No Return. The Death Eaters chased them into the room and there was where it all began the true battle for their lives. Once in there about 4 more Death Eaters showed up. One of them Neville had recognized instantly, because she had cackled like a maniac.

" Harry….please let me have that one." Neville said pointing to the cloaked figure that the cackling was coming from.

" Alright Neville." Harry whispered waiting for someone to say something.

" Alright Potter I will ask you once more to HAND OVER THAT PROPHECY!" Malfoy said getting angry.

" Never Malfoy. You'll have to kill me first. Harry said and you could see the anger seething through Malfoy as if it was what kept him alive instead of blood.

" So be in then" Malfoy said getting into his stance to Duel Harry. Just as it was all about to begin Dumbledore, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, and a hole bunch of other people arrived to help.

" You want to end up like your parents boy?" Bellatrix had said to him as they dueled.

" No. I want you gone." Neville had said sending a rather nasty spell her way.

" Good job Neville but I will take it from here." Sirius had stepped in. Neville just nodded his head in reply. He stepped away from Bellatrix just to be brought into another fight with a Death Eater he didn't know.

" You're going to die now boy." The unknown Death Eater said, and yet again Neville began a battle for his life. He battled hard until he heard Bellatrix.

" AVADA KEDAVRA!" She screamed and everyone stopped to watch as Sirius fell through the Veil of No Return.

All of those on the side of Light watched in Horror as Sirius fell through the veil. Next thing Neville knew Harry was trying to go in to save his godfather, and then the horrible cackling started all over again. He felt like he was 5 years old again listening to Bellatrix as she tortured his parents into insanity.

Before any more of the dream could come to him Neville was awoken by a rather annoying noise. It was Ron begging Harry to let him borrow the invisibility cloak. No doubt to go and see Hermione.

"Ron you know I cant do that. If you get caught I lose my cloak. I don't want to take that chance. Besides last time you didn't come back." Harry said as he opened the door to their dormitory.

" Harry please. I promise I wont get caught and I'll be back in an hour. I just want to go spend some time with her." Ron said pleading with Harry it was evident in his voice and eyes.

Harry sighed in resignation," Fine but if your not back in an hour I'm going to kick you so hard that it will make your parents grimace." Harry said handing him the cloak.

" Thanks mate. I owe you one." Ron said putting it on and hurrying out of the dormitory to the Head Girls quarters.

" Yeah Ron your right you do." Harry sighed getting ready for bed himself.

Neville sighed silently to himself. He was glad that those two had come up and woken him up when they did. He didn't want to wake up in a cold sweat crying like he had last time the dream had bothered him." Thanks for being there for me again Harry." Neville whispered to himself as he turned over and tried to get back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Deals in Slytherin

**Chapter 3: Deals in Slytherin**

Draco smiled to himself. Hermione had liked his plan a lot. She had even gone so far as to compliment it. He was on his way back down to the Slytherin Common Room to send Seamus back up to Gryffindor when he thought of how unfair it was that he had left Harry so soon. It seemed like everything was trying to keep them apart that was why Draco wanted to have Harry marry him so that they could be together forever. " And if you say no Harry I might just have to kill you." Draco laughed to himself as he opened the box that had the ruby and emerald engagement ring in it. The colors of Gryffindor and Slytherin uniting. He had stolen the idea from Blaise who wanted to marry Seamus but he didn't think Seamus would say yes." Wonder what gave him that idea?" Draco asked himself as he made his way through the common room over to the entrance to the boys dorm." Well here goes." He said to himself trying to prepare himself for whatever he might see.

"Please….don't ….stop." Blaise moaned into Seamus's ear. This just made his boyfriend smile. He loved making Blaise happy and this seemed to be doing quite the trick. Seamus continued giving Blaise a blow job not paying attention to anything but the noises coming out of the back of Blaise's throat.

" Seamus…." Blaise didn't get to finish anything because just at that moment Draco barged in and stopped dead in his tracks.

" Oh… for Merlin's sake you two." Draco said looking down at them with a look of shock on his face." At least lock the door. What do you want people to walk in on you?" He said looking at them both with scrutinizing eyes.

With that Blaise jumped up off his bed and hurried into the bathroom. He was embarrassed and it was evident by the string of curses and embarrassing remarks that could be heard coming from under the bathroom door.

" Draco…come now did you have to embarrass him like that?" Seamus said looking up at Malfoy he was laying on Blaise's bed.

" Yeah I think I did. " Draco said sitting on the edge of his own bed.

" Oh I see." Seamus said standing and walking over toward Draco." Can I ask you something?" Seamus asked looking at the Slytherin.

" Yeah I guess so." Draco said. He didn't seem to be paying attention, but Seamus knew better he was listening and thinking at the same time.

" I know I've asked a million times, but please can I stay down here just this once. I promise not to try anything I just don't want to leave him Draco." Seamus said. There was a hint of pleading in his voice. Draco knew how it felt to be separated from Harry and he knew it was like hell waiting to see him.

He sighed and looked up at Seamus," Fine you can stay here, but next time I want to stay with Harry you have to get the rest of the guys to let me." Draco said looking at Seamus waiting for his reply.

" Is that all? I was waiting for something else. I don't know why we don't just switch beds. I mean I am down here more than you are, and you are up there more than I am." Seamus said.

" What are you trying to say Finnigan?" Draco said with a spark of interest in his eyes.

" I say that you and I should switch beds. I'll sleep down here in Slytherin and you can sleep up in Gryffindor. You'll get to stay with Harry at night and I'll get to be with Blaise. What do you say?" Seamus said looking over at Malfoy who was already deeply thinking about what he had just said. When that evil Malfoy smirk crept over his face Seamus knew he had won.

" I think that is brilliant. We will move our stuff tomorrow after classes." Draco said. He was already thinking of all the extra time he would get to spend with Harry now that he was going to be sleeping in Gryffindor. He shuddered to think about what Seamus and Blaise would be doing down here especially after what he walked in on.

" Alright Draco you got yourself a deal." Seamus said hugging the Slytherin quickly.

" A deal on what might I ask?" Blaise said coming out of the bathroom fly up and looking a little red still.

" Seamus and I have decided to switch beds. I'll get his in Gryffindor and he'll get mine down here." Draco said looking over at Blaise.

" Oh so you are going to do it. You're an amazing friend you know that Draco. I owe you a lot now." Blaise said coming up behind Seamus and wrapping his arms around him, and then looking over at Draco.

" Yeah I know you do. That's why your going to be moving both of our stuff." Draco said looking at Blaise with a mocking smile.

" Fine with me. Sounds fair. Hey what about tonight are you staying or no?" Blaise said looking asking Seamus in his ear.

" Yeah. I'm staying. I'm tired lets go to bed." Seamus said looking at the clock it said it was about 1:30 a.m.

" Yeah lets get some sleep guys." Blaise said looking at Draco and Seamus.

" Alright, but no funny business you two. I want to actually get some sleep tonight understand?" Draco said looking at them both pinning them with a glare straight from hell.

" I promised you Draco nothings going to happen." Seamus said taking off his shirt and laying down on Blaise's bed.

" Good. Keep it that way. I don't need anything else to give me nightmares." Draco said closing the curtains around his bed.

" Awww….no fun then?" Blaise said removing his pants and shirt and laying down next to Seamus.

" No we'll just use a silencing charm around your bed. No one will ever know what's going on." Seamus said as he pinned Blaise down with a passionate kiss.

" I like the way you think." Blaise said taking out his wand and using he silencing spell.

" I'm glad you do." Seamus said kissing from Blaise's lips down to the top of his boxers." Now lose these so I can get back to what I was doing before." Seamus said looking up at him.

" Yes sir." Blaise said discarding his boxers and leaning back against the pillows." This is going to be one hell of a night." He said smiling down at his boyfriend.

" You know it." Seamus said and he went straight back in to giving Blaise a blow job. He smiled to himself as it only took 5 minutes for Blaise to begin making those small throaty noises.

" I love you Seamus. Please don't ever forget that." Blaise said after they were finished with everything.

" Don't worry I wont, and don't you forget that I love you and would do anything to make you happy." Seamus said kissing him goodnight and pulling Blaise tightly up against him.

" Oh I wont, and I'm going to hold you too your word about making me happy Seamus Finnigan.'" Blaise said pinning Seamus down to kiss him passionately before wrapping themselves around each other to go to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Some News Uncovered

Chapter 4: Some News Uncovered

"Damn it hurry up you two I was supposed to meet Harry for breakfast 20 minutes ago!" Draco's voice came through the bathroom door but Seamus and Blaise paid no attention to him. They were both preoccupied exploring the planes of the others body.

"You know Blaise if you did a few sit ups I don't think my hands would ever leave your body. Your abs are nice now, but if you had a six pack…..ohm." Seamus said grabbing the soap and lathering up Blaise's chest.

"I might just have to do that then. I like the feeling of you hands on me." Blaise said washing Seamus's hair for him.

"You know I think I like having my hands all over you." Seamus said moving as close to Blaise as he possibly could without pinning him to the shower wall. Once he was in position he took Blaise in his hand and began to work him over slowly and smiled as Blaise began to make those small throaty noises that he loved so much.

"Seamus…..you know how much……I love this, but we can't…..classes will be starting soon." Blaise said trying to put up a fight but he really couldn't. He knew how much he wanted this already. He leaned against the back wall of the shower trying to keep himself upright.

"Its ok Blaise….I wont keep you in agony for long. Even though I love seeing you beg for me to do things to you." Seamus said giving Blaise a naughty grin and kneeled in front of him.

"Seamus….later….we have a free period in a few hours. I can wait until then I promise." Blaise said, he knew he wanted it he was trying to keep the noise level down since he knew Draco was right outside the door and he also knew just a few minutes of Seamus working him over with his tongue and he wouldn't be able to keep back from telling Seamus exactly how he felt.

"You maybe able to wait, but I cant." And with that Seamus took Blaise into his mouth again. Just like Seamus had thought only a few minutes later Blaise was almost over the edge and just to torture the man he loved he stopped and got out of the shower.

" Damn it Seamus you are such a tease!" Blaise said jumping out after Seamus and saw that he was running out the bathroom door." Oh so it's a game of chase you want then? Well your going to get it and I can guarantee you that I'll win." Blaise said getting dressed magically and almost bull rushing Draco on his way to go catch Seamus.

"WATCH IT BLAISE!" Draco said rushing into the bathroom to finish getting ready for the day.

Blaise ignored Draco and hurried after Seamus, and he caught up with him rather quickly. Once out of the common room Blaise caught Seamus half way up the stairs and he pinned him to them kissing him fiercely," You know that means during our free period your mine." Blaise said in between kisses.

"I could have sworn I already was." Seamus said pressing his lips…and hips into Blaise trying to get him to move.

"Well its always good to know that your all mine. I wont share you with anyone Seamus. "Blaise said pinning him down harder. To Seamus's surprise Blaise was already supporting a nice arousal and was trying to get Seamus to help him with it.

"Well I didn't plan on asking you to. I don't exactly feel like being used by multiple men." He said out loud, and he whispered into Blaise's ear" And how about this love…need some help?" Blaise just shook his head looking at Seamus with an innocent look. Well let me see what I can see about helping you with that" Seamus said smiling as he began to run his hand over Blaise's arousal in small circles eliciting small groans from Blaise. They got son into the moment that they tried to stand up just as Draco was leaving Slytherin, and being just Draco's luck the two fell backwards and almost untop of him.

"Hey know guys I know your all into yourselves but I have to go meet Harry I am already late." Draco said rushing up the stairs to meet Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville for breakfast.

Just as Draco got to the top of the stairs Snape walked around the corner only to catch Seamus and Blaise heavily making out and Seamus still "helping" Blaise. Snape jumped back he had never expected one of his favorite students to be caught in the hallway with a Gryffindor. "50 points from Slytherin Mister Zabini…….for a horrible choice in a boyfriend." Snape said with a smirk, but what Seamus said next with a full crowd around them embarrassed Snape to no end.

"Well Professor I don't know where you have any room to talk about choosing a boy friend since I caught you shagging Lucius Malfoy!" Seamus said looking Snape in the eyes. He was angry that he and Blaise had been interrupted and that he had been insulted.

"I….you….uh….what? 20 points from Gryffindor for spying Mister Finnigan." Snape said walking away with a rather mad blush on his face.

"I wonder if he realizes that he just admitted that he was shagging Draco's father." Blaise said as Snape's back disappeared around the corner.

"Probably not the greasy git wouldn't know anything about shagging anyway since it was Malfoy putting all the moves on him." Seamus said grabbing Blaise by the waist and leading up to breakfast.

Up in the Great Hall Draco was telling Harry the good news about moving in with him," Yeah Seamus and I decided to switch beds. I mean it just makes sense since I am up in Gryffindor most of the time and he is down in Slytherin more than I am.

"So you mean your going to be with me all of the time then?" Harry said placing his hand on Draco's and giving him a lovely smile.

"That's right we have all of our classes together, and now we'll be sleeping together." Draco said looking around at all of his friends who were now laughing at the way he had worded his moving up to Gryffindor." O come off it you guys you knew what I meant." He said glaring at all of his friends.

"Yeah I couldn't believe you told all of them about Snape shagging Malfoy.' Blaise said as he and Seamus took their seats next to Draco at the Gryffindor house table.

"Wait what about Snape shagging Malfoy?" Draco asked in a disgusted voice.

"Oh nothing except your dad and Snape have been shagging each other for quite some time now." Blaise said looking at Draco as he was filling up his plate.

"WHAT! MY DAD AND SNAPE ARE SHAGGING!" Draco screamed and every head in the great hall turned and looked at him. That every eye included Severus Snape who turned a scarlet red.

"Yeah your dad and Snape have been shacking up together. Kind of disgusting. Its his own fault everyone knows about them because he took house points from us because he caught Seamus and me in the hallway." Blaise said glaring up at Snape. He couldn't believe that bastard had the gall to try and tell him who he should and shouldn't date since he was shagging a married man.

"Well Severus deserved to get the shit embarrassed out of him he has been trying to break all of us up since we got together." Draco said moving Harry closer to him.

"I agree with you all the way Draco and I think we should make it worse for Severus." Blaise said with a mischievous look in his eye.

"I think I like the sound of that what do you have in mind? Draco asked and Blaise leaned over and told him his diabolical plan.

At the other end of the Gryffindor table Ginny was finally getting the answer she had been waiting so long for. She sat there listening to Dean Ramble on about a few things until he finally mentioned something about the answer.

"I've been thinking about it a lot Ginny and I've decided that I would really like a shot with you. Your sweet and beautiful, and I can tell that we'll be a great couple." Dean said smiling at her awaiting her reaction.

Ginny was overjoyed at this point she didn't care who saw, she got up and kissed Dean full on the mouth.

"I'm glad your happy about it." Dean said smiling at her and leaving the great hall to get to class. To bad Ginny hadn't hidden as well as she had thought, because Pansy Parkinson came over and looked at her.

"You little whore! How dare you two time Neville like that! He's a really sweet guy and should be treated better." Pansy said looking down on Ginny with a look of distaste. She had become friends with Neville after he had started to tutor her in Herbology and she had come to realize he was really sweet. She was always thinking if she didn't have Flint she might ask him out, but she pushed that thought out of her mind and looked at Ginny waiting for an answer.

"I don't see why you care Pansy. You don't like Neville and you cant judge me. It isn't your right to try and control my life. So back off and if anyone in this conversation is a whore its you." Ginny replied in just as snide a way.

"I may not like Neville like that but he is still a good friend to me and I don't want to see him be hurt by a bitch like you. So I am giving you until lunch Weasley to tell him otherwise I'll tell him and all his pals and you'll be left with nothing. Got it?" Pansy said getting in Ginnys face trying to make her understand how serious she was about all of this.

"I don't have to do anything you say Pansy and I don't think any of Neville's pals will believe a damn word you have to say. So I suggest you step off and get out of my business." Ginny retorted trying to stand her ground.

"You oh so wrong Ginny. Those are my friends too and they will believe me. I don't get it…Neville is so sweet and caring why the hell would you want to hurt him like that?" Pansy asked a look of hatred contorting her face.

"Because he was a clingy, buffoon who needed a reality check? He isn't my type and I don't think it wise for you to be stepping in. You may call me a whore Pansy but at least I'm not known as the Slut of Slytherin." Ginny said looking at her with a smug "I've won" expression. As soon as that look hit her face Pansy slapped her so hard in the face that it echoed all throughout the great hall.

"Watch your tongue you filthy whore. Remember lunch or I spill the beans for you.' Pansy said stalking away and ignoring her friends as they tried to stop her to ask her what was wrong.

"I'll never admit it Parkinson, but I will make your life a living hell if you even try to mess with me." Ginny said under her breath as she took to rubbing the sore side of her face.

Ron walked over to Ginny after Pansy stalked away looking at his younger sister. He already had an idea of what was going on. Everyone else agreed that Pansy and Neville would be a cute couple, but they didn't know how to get them together." Mind telling me what the blood hell that was all about Ginny?" Ron said looking at her with appraising eyes.

"Pansy was trying to scam in on my boyfriend, so I told her like it is and called her a slut and she hit me." Ginny said looking at Ron trying to sound cool. off it. Pansy made a few mistakes in her third year. That doesn't give you a right to label her. She has had the same boyfriends since fourth year. Something is up you….what the hell is it?" Ron said trying to keep his temper down, and to his surprise he felt Hermione grab his hand trying to calm him down.

"Nothings wrong you over protective prat LEAVE ME ALONE!" She said stalking out.

Before Ron could go after her to try and chase her Hermione pulled him into a forceful kiss that made him lose all sight of what he had been doing." You know your not fair right?" Ron said nuzzling her neck.

"I don't have to be fair as long as I keep you out of trouble." Hermione said leading him back to the rest of the group to finish up breakfast and begin the hell known as classes.

The entire day Pansy was trying to decide to tell the guys about Ginny and Dean without making herself look like s snitch, or making them think she had something for Neville. She had told Draco about her secret feelings for him, but she didn't think it would really matter. When the lunch bell finally rang she went straight to find the Weasley bitch.

When she found Ginny she cornered her," So did you do it yet? Or should I go find Draco who has a bigger mouth than I do?" Pansy asked looking at the girl with contempt. And just before Ginny answered Dean came and saved her so Pansy decided that she was going to tell Draco and get it over with. Pansy went on Search for Draco and found he and Harry coming in from a little snogging down by the lake," Hey Harry Draco……can I talk to you for a second " Pansy said looking at them.

They both waved hello to her and Draco heard a mixture of hurt and anger in her voice and decided he should talk to her," Yeah sure Pans I can tell that this is important." Draco said as the walked away.

"I'm sorry to take time away from the two of you being together but I have to tell you that Ginny is two timing Neville with Dean." Pansy said in a chocked voice. She was angry and upset. She didn't want to see Neville in unnecessary pain especially from some whore who didn't even deserve him in the first place.

" WHAT? The Weasley girl…..two timing Neville…..why?" Draco asked. He couldn't believe it…..those two were great and Ginny even caused Neville to try harder in his studies.

" She is two timing him pretty much because she doesn't think he is good enough for her. Draco I cant take this. Poor Neville I don't want to see him hurt. You know how I feel about him. Can you please tell him for me? I know I cant." Pansy said pleading with Draco not only in her voice but also with her eyes.

" Yeah sure Pans I'll tell Neville for you. I hope he doesn't take it too hard." Draco said suddenly feeling very glad that he was going to propose to Harry soon.

" Thank you so much Draco." Pansy said giving him a quick but strong hug as she rushed off towards the Slytherin common room. She thought it would be a safe haven, and she wouldn't have to face Neville.

Draco returned to Harry looking very perturbed." What's wrong Draco? You don't look so good." Harry asked taking Draco's hand in his and kissing across his knuckles.

" Weasley is a two timer." Draco said in a slightly shocked voice.

" Ron's cheating on Hermione?" Harry said in an incredulous voice. He couldn't believe it Ron loved Hermione with all of his heart last time Harry had checked.

" No…Ginny is two timing Neville." Draco said looking at Harry.

" Come on….Ginny….no way. She wouldn't hurt someone like that." Harry said trying to get a "just kidding" or something to that affect out of Draco, but none came.

" No Harry I'm serious. That was what Pansy smacked Ginny for this morning. She was angry that Ginny would hurt Neville like that." Draco said walking towards the great hall still talking to Harry.

" Do you have any proof that Pansy isn't lying Draco?" Harry asked and Draco pointed to right outside the Great Hall doors were Ginny was all over Dean." That little whore……we have to go tell Neville." Harry said dragging Draco to the great hall. Upon entering the hall they caught sight of Neville sitting at the table talking to Hermione. They moved over towards them acting like nothing was wrong.

" Hey guys nice of you too join us." Hermione said beaming up at them. To their surprise she was supporting a nice bruise on her neck that they knew hadn't been there this morning.

" Well where else would we be?" Draco asked making fun of her for the bruise on her neck. He then looked over to Neville," Neville you and I need to talk…..now." Draco said standing up and walking out of the great hall Neville close by his heels.

" What is it Draco? It must be big if you cant tell Harry and Hermione." Neville said looking Draco over. Something was very wrong with the over confident Slytherin. He was very sluggish and seemed to be thinking very hard.

" Neville I don't mean to hurt you in any way but I think you should know that Ginny is two timing you with Dean." Draco said looking at Neville waiting for him to reply.

" ……what? Ginny……Ginnys cheating on me with Dean?...why? Did I do something wrong?" he asked looking suddenly very perplexed and upset all at the same time. It was a far cry from the usually shy boy.

" I don't know Neville I honestly don't I just thought you should know." Draco said leaving Neville to mull over his thoughts in private.

" I cant believe this…..I really did love her." Neville said to himself. He was recalling everything about their relationship and he didn't see anything that could make her want to leave him.

After Dinner that night…….

" My god you guys how much damn shit do you have?" Blaise said lugging the last of Seamus's stuff down to Slytherin and picking up Draco's mattress getting ready to hustle it up to Gryffindor.

" Oh there's not much more you on." Draco said following him, and that's when Seamus noticed a box under Draco's bed and he picked it up and looked inside.

" Looks like some mementos from some old lovers……lets see we have

((Draco))-Prefects Pin

((Oliver))-Quidditch Captains Pin

((Fred))-Beaters Glove

((Harry))-Plain silver band

((Seamus))-Lock of Hair

Hmmmmm….this is odd…I knew about him sleeping with Draco and that's his pin, and there's a lock of my hair but what is the rest of this junk." He thought to himself and that's when he saw the letter addressed to Blaise so he knew that it was his box. The letter had only one line that stuck out to him, and it hurt Seamus horribly to see it.

**" You're the best lover I have ever had Blaise."-Oliver**

Seamus sat there looking at the contents of the box and knew these were all Blaise's old lovers things and it made him sick. He threw the box down and waited for Blaise to return.

" Come on Blaise hurry up I would like to get some sleep tonight." Draco said walking up the stairs behind Blaise, and out of the corner of his eye he noticed Neville and Pansy talking.

" Thanks for all of your help Neville. Your Herbology tutoring is really helping." Pansy said. Looking Neville right in the eyes like she always did.

" Its nothing Pansy…..your a pretty good student." Neville said a light pink shade coming over his cheeks. He stared into pansy's eyes and noticed that in the beautiful blues there were flecks of silver and green. He stood there staring until he realized," Oh god……I love Pansy…..fuck." He thought to himself as he turned and ran away leaving Pansy gaping at him.

" Did I do something wrong?" Pansy asked out loud not expecting an answer but she got one anyway.

" No Pans you didn't do anything….it appears that Neville is beginning to like you. He always runs away when he realizes he likes someone." Draco said giving a small laugh and he hugged Pansy when she nearly fainted at the mere prospect of Neville feeling the same way about her.

" There's no way Draco. Come off it. He could never like me." Pansy said shying away from Draco and trying to pretend like this wasn't happening she didn't want to think about it. She didn't want to think about how hard it would be for her to leave Flint….even if she did think she may love Neville.

" Pans he does like you. Just go for it….ask him out already." Draco said squeezing her hand and heading back up to Gryffindor for his first night with Harry.


	5. Chapter 5: Explanations are in Order

**Chapter 5: Explanations are in Order**

When Blaise got back down to Slytherin he was absolutely bushed but still more than ready to cuddle in bed with Seamus when he got back in the bedroom however he was surprised to see Seamus was glaring at him. He had never seen such an array of emotions play out of his loves face like that, but before he could even ask what was wrong Seamus snapped.

" When did you plan on telling me about all of this Blaise?" He asked holding up the box with all the mementos of Blaise's past lovers.

" Where did you find that love? It isn't important…..those are meaningless trinkets." Blaise said trying to smooth it over with him.

" Your such a lying scum Blaise Zabini, and better yet its over…..I don't want to hear about your past lovers. I don't want to think about you with other guys it hurts! I love you damn it you should have told me!" Seamus said throwing the box at him and crawled into his bed. Blaise hurried over knowing that he couldn't leave things like this it just wouldn't be right.

" I'm sorry I didn't tell you Seamus. I didn't want to lose you because off the lovers I had, had in the past. They mean nothing to me now." Blaise said opening the box and picking up Draco's pin." Draco was the first guy I ever slept with. This is his prefects pin." Blaise said holding out the small pin and then neatly replacing it in the box." Next I was with Oliver Wood in the Quidditch pitch. I didn't mean for it to happen but it did. I know I should have told you about him but I wasn't sure how. He gave me his captain's pin to remind me of that night. This letter came at the beginning of this year. Oliver had saw me in Diagon Alley and wanted to get together for real but I told him I couldn't because I had my sights set on someone that I loved." Blaise said holding up the captains pin and again replacing the small trinket back into its place in the box." After Oliver I had a few months with Fred Weasley. He was quite an intriguing lover. He didn't want to hide it but at that time I was a little apprehensive about everyone knowing I was gay. He helped me get to know more about you and that's how I began my quest on getting you to be mine Seamus. Fred gave me his Beaters glove before he left. I know it is an odd trinket to receive but I wanted something to remind me of the past. Something to make me see how much better I have it now." Blaise said putting the glove back in the box and picked up the next trinket which was a small silver band that Seamus hadn't noticed in the box before." And this is the trinket I received from my last lover before you. All of these people save Fred, I never had a real relationship with it was strictly a one night thing. The last lover ……was Harry. It was a total accident….we were alone and it just all started to fast for us to stop it. He gave me this because he didn't want it. Look at the engraving on the inside." Blaise said holding out his hand to give Seamus the ring.

" To Harry Love Ginny. Mind if I keep this?" He asked in a voice so flat you wouldn't have believed it was Seamus.

" No I don't mind…..but why do you want it?" Blaise asked looking kind of perplexed. He didn't understand why all of this was happening now. He knew the box was bound to bite him in the ass but he hadn't expected this.

" I want to have it to old over Ginnys head for the rest of her life." Seamus said in a smug way. He couldn't believe Blaise had, had all of those lovers. Blaise had and still was the only lover Seamus had ever had. He loved Blaise deeply but it truly was over between them.

" Oh I understand. The little whore deserves it. So….Seamus…..will you please give me another chance? I don't think I can live without you." Blaise said pleading with his voice and eyes trying to get Seamus to give into him.

" No Blaise I cant. I'm sorry but I just don't think this is going to work. You and I can still be friends, but nothing more than that." Seamus said putting the ring on his bedside table and closing the curtains around him. Blaise stood there in shock. He had just lost Seamus and he didn't know what to do. He felt lost and alone all of the sudden and he didn't like the feeling one bit. He went over to his bed and pulled the hangings shut and laid there to cry himself to a very fitful sleep.

Up in Gryffindor however everyone was having a good night laughing and joking….well all except Neville who was having trouble believing he had fallen in love with Pansy. He knew somewhere in the back of his mind that it didn't matter if he loved the dark haired Slytherin she would never feel the same way about him. As if someone could read his thoughts he felt a hand on his shoulder.

" Hey Neville can I tell you something?" Draco asked looking Neville over a few times.

" Yeah Draco. I don't see why not." Neville said standing up waiting for Draco to tell him whatever it was that seemed to be so important.

" Neville I know you probably wont believe this, but I know you like Pansy. It was obvious to me by the way you ran from her a little bit ago. The thing you don't know is that Pansy feels the same way about you. She has gotten to like you a lot in the past few months and would surely say yes if you asked her out. So do something right for you….ask the girl out already." Draco said walking away from him not even waiting for Neville to ask ….or better yet say anything. Neville followed Draco with his eyes with a stunned expression on his face.

" There is no way…….how did I get so lucky?" Neville asked himself. He couldn't believe this. Pansy felt the same way about him…..was this even possible? Draco had to be pulling his leg. Pansy was so beautiful and she was funny and sweet and caring…..why would she like a loser like him? It just wasn't possible that's how. Neville finally decided he needed some sleep to get his head in order so he went upstairs to the boy's dorm to try and put his head in order.

Meanwhile up in the Gryffindor girl's dorm an evil plan was being hatched. One for revenge……and a fun game or cat and mouse. Ginny sat there and finished her letter looking it over." This looks perfect. There is no way he will let this go, and I think he'll agree that this is the best way to keep them apart." She said to herself as she hurried out of the dorm and up to the owlry sending the mystery letter. She stood there smiling to herself as she watched the owl with her letter fly off into the night." This plan is going to make everything go perfect for me from now on." She said smiling and walking back to Gryffindor for what she knew was going to be a great night's sleep.

" Night everyone." Harry and Draco said to their friends as they decided to go upstairs to get some sleep. It was already two and they knew sleep was needed to get through tomorrow.

Once in the dorm Draco started removing his clothes until he was just in his boxers. He then climbed into bed and watched as Harry pulled his clothes off and got into his pajamas. " I think this could be one of the best decisions we have ever made. What do you think Harry?" Draco asked looking Harry up and down as his boyfriend made the way to their bed.

" I absolutely love it." Harry said climbing into bed and pinned Draco down with a nice passionate kiss. Draco kissed back feeling extremely happy to be laying here with Harry. It was what he wanted to share a bed with him every night that they were together, and Draco knew he had to propose to Harry soon. He had to make sure Harry would never be with anyone else.


	6. Chapter 6: Jealousy Takes Over

**Chapter 6: Jealousy Takes Over**

Three months after Seamus broke up with him Blaise still wasn't over it. He knew that somehow he had to retrieve the love he had lost. Seamus still meant everything to him and it hurt Blaise more and more everyday since he had every class with him. This whole damn situation was driving him mad. He woke up everyday hearing Seamus snore lightly. He even listened as he sung in the shower every morning. It was all beginning to make him believe he had truly lost the only real love he had ever known, and that didn't sit well with him. What made it all worse was Seamus had been deliberately flirting with Goyle to make him jealous, and boy was it working. Every time he was those two together he could swear it made his blood boil, and every night he lay alone in his bed he felt so small and alone….it made him scared to close his eyes afraid he would dream of his true loves face and awake with tears streaming down his own. He hated waking up crying because it made him feel weak and vulnerable, but so did being so alone in the world. At this point in time he knew without Seamus Finnigan he was absolutely nothing, and that scared him that's why he knew he had to do everything in his power to get him back. He sat down on his bed and sighed there was no sign of Seamus right now so he could almost think clearly. The scary thing was he had been tempted to kill Goyle more than once just to keep him and Seamus apart." What have I been thinking? It isn't Goyle's fault we broke up…..its mine. I kept the damn box, but I think I've pain enough. I need him here with me. Without him I mine as well be dead because he made me a better man. Damn it……why the hell didn't I just tell him?" Blaise said lying back sighing again. But before he could even try to answer himself the door opened and Draco walked in. It was odd seeing him down in Slytherin. He and Harry were so happy together it had actually made Blaise ill.

"Blaise we need to talk. You haven't been yourself in almost three months….what wrong?" Draco said sitting on the edge of Blaise's bed looking at him.

"Nothings wrong Draco. I'm fine." He tried to lie. He was telling everyone that asked him that he was fine. Telling them they were just paranoid.

"O come off it Blaise. It's been obvious that something was wrong. You're in a slump. Not getting enough?" Draco asked looking down at his best male friend. Blaise and Draco had always been close. They had been best friends since day one. He didn't understand why Blaise wouldn't tell him what was making him so upset.

"It's nothing Draco. I'm fine. I've just been under some stress lately that's all." Blaise said. He didn't want to tell Draco about Seamus leaving him. He was afraid if he said it out then he would have to believe it.

Draco shook his head not buying Blaise's story one bit. So he decided to leave Blaise alone and go talk to his other half Seamus. Draco found him down in the Slytherin common room working on some homework." Hey Seamus what's up?" Draco asked nonchalantly.

"Nothing just working on Potions homework…what about you?" Seamus said turning to look at Draco. He stared at the Slytherin trying to figure out why he was being so nice. Sure they were friends but he must be mad at him for breaking up with Blaise.

"Nothing. Hey I have to ask you something……what's up with Blaise. He hasn't been himself in almost three months and I figured you being his other half and all would know." Draco said looking at the Gryffindor who now donned a rather shocked expression.

"Oh so he didn't tell you then?" Seamus asked in a surprised voice. He had suspected Blaise to at least tell Draco his best friend about them no longer being together. What the hell was he up too?

"Didn't tell me what?" Draco asked looking at Seamus waiting for him to give up why Blaise had been so out of it for so long.

"We aren't together anymore. That's what's wrong with him." Seamus said trying to sound like he didn't care. He missed Blaise but he would never ask him out….it would do no good anyway.

"Oh wait a second the wonder couple isn't together anymore?" Draco asked. He couldn't believe it Seamus and Blaise weren't together anymore….oh god this couldn't be good.

"Yes Blaise and I are no longer seeing each other." Seamus said looking up at Draco who was staring at him with a rather odd look. This look was one of indifference and shock.

"I would have never thought that you two would break up." Draco said looking at Seamus still. He was almost hoping that he was bluffing, but something in the Gryffindors eyes made Draco believe that he was telling the truth. Draco didn't even bother to go check with Blaise he just made his way out of the common room and up to Gryffindor.

A few weeks later………..

"I wish Draco would jus drop it. I know I should have told him about me and Seamus not being together." Blaise said to himself as he headed up to the 7th year boys dormitory. He needed some sleep maybe that would clear his head." Well at least Draco hasn't told anyone." Blaise said stopping outside the door listening.

"Yeah I know Snape 'as gotten a lot worse this year. Evil bastard is picking on everyone that rooms with me. I really am sorry about that." Came Seamus's voice from inside the room. Blaise didn't know who he was talking too but he didn't like it at all.

"It's nothing Seamus. I understand Snape is just a greasy git who likes to shag married men." Goyle said back to him as they continued their conversation not knowing that true jealousy was making Blaise's blood boil. After a few more minutes of listening to it Blaise couldn't take it. He wasn't going to let anyone have Seamus if he couldn't. He opened the door and couldn't believe what he was seeing. Seamus and Goyle were sitting on Seamus's bed and he was wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. He looked so good. He was all wet from the shower and he was leaning over the opposite edge of the bed giving Blaise a good view of his legs and it made him realize how bad he needed Seamus back in his life. He realized now that it was now or never and he was going to win Seamus back.

"Oh hey Blaise what's up?" Goyle said and watched as Blaise ran and jumped unto the bed knocking him off. He pinned Seamus down.

"What the bloody fucking hell do you think your doing, Blaise?" Seamus asked looking up at the Slytherin with anger in his eyes. HE had told him almost 5 months ago that it was over, but the persistent bastard wouldn't give up.

"I am getting back what's mine Seamus. I have been without you for far too long. I love you so fucking much it isn't even funny. I can't live with out you." He said leaning down kissing along his collar bone and the bare skin of his chest. Seamus was loving the feeling of Blaise untop of him especially the feeling of his erection pressing into his abdomen, but had to stand his ground and he knew if Blaise go a hold of his lips there would be no stopping what was bound to happen.

"Get off of me! I told you its over, and I don't want you back!" Seamus said trying to fight the pull of the feeling of Blaise's hands exploring the plains of his body. He couldn't believe that this was happening or how much he was enjoying himself.

"Seamus please doesn't do this. I know you want me. I can feel it. Please don't pull away from me." Blaise said turning his head so they were eye to eye and without warning Blaise did exactly what Seamus was afraid of. He had captured his lips in a kiss that they both knew was bound to lead them into something they couldn't stop.

"Blaise…..god I swear if you stop I'll kill you." Seamus said sticking his hands up under the other mans shirt noticing that he had done those sit ups and had the abs that he had wanted on him. He quickly stripped him of his shirt and trousers all the while kissing him.

"Seamus ….oh god please tell me this means your mine again." Blaise said looking at Seamus pleading with his eyes, body, and voice for Seamus to take him back not only in his bed but in his heart.

"Yes Blaise…this means I'm all yours." He said bringing the Slytherin down to crush a kiss to his lips that could only be described as painful, but it was reunion of souls so neither one minded. They were both too busy thinking about how good all of this felt. They couldn't believe how quickly the heat and need had swelled in both of them and they knew that it was bound to consume them quickly, but they could tell that tonight would be a night to remember.

They rolled back unto the bed holding each other as close as possible as they continued the tough but sweet kisses that they were engaging in. When Seamus snaked his hand down and gave his love a firm but pleasurable squeeze Blaise accidentally bite his tongue which just made Seamus kiss him harder. They spent hours just kissing each other while still feeling the others body leaving no plain untouched. The soft moans that Seamus elicited in turn made Blaise make the throaty noises that made Seamus want him more. The rest of the night was spent making love to each other. The only thought running through the minds of these two was" I refuse to let you go damn it, your MINE!"

The next morning Seamus and Blaise woke early for another round but this time in the shower. They showered quickly though so they could meet the others for breakfast. They had slept much later than they had meant to, but after last night neither one was complaining. After 15 minutes they were up in the Great Hall sitting down with their best friends.

"Who ever said that make-up sex was the best should be considered a god." Blaise said as he sat down laughing at the odd look on Draco's face. None of the others had been told of their breaking up, but they all noticed that both of them were walking quite stiffly and found it fun to make jokes about it. Except Neville who still hadn't moved in on Pansy who was sitting across from him. She was laughing at something Ron had said about Seamus and Blaise and he noticed the colors in her eyes again, and it made him want to take her in his arms and snog her senseless.

Meanwhile at the end of the table Ginny was telling yet another boyfriend it was over. She had her sites set on a very powerful man that was also handsome. She had already won him and was planning to meet him tonight after she made sure that her plan was accomplished." Look Dean I'm sorry this just isn't working for me. I am sorry though." She said looking over at him sweetly trying not to show how much of a bitch she really was.

"I didn't expect this to last Gin don't be upset." Dean said as he kissed her hand and left her with a satisfied smile placed over her lips. She was winning at every corner, and she was surprised that it had all be this easy. Her new boy friend came over right after Dean left and sat down across from her. Theodore Nott had a look of satisfaction on his face as he smiled at her.

"So I am guessing everything is working out for you and I being together?" He asked looking her up and down. She had the perfect form and he was sure he could make her his, but that didn't matter at this point he just wanted to shag her for now and figure out whether or not she would make a suitable wife.

"You've guessed right. Everything is set, and he'll be here at midnight to eliminate the problem." Ginny said as she walked over to the other side of the table and placed a delicate kiss to his lips." And don't forget to meet me tonight." She said leaving him smiling at her retreating form.

"Since where all here I have something I want to do." Draco said getting up and then down again on one knee." Harry James Potter I want to know if you will do me the honor of making me the happiest man on the planet?" Draco asked looking into the emerald pools that Harry called eyes waiting for an answer.

"Yes Draco. I'll marry you." Harry said smirking at the Slytherin as he noticed that every head in the Great Hall even the staff was turned on them. Everyone clapped when Harry said yes and Draco stood and kissed his fiancé. He couldn't be happier that he had done this. Pansy watched the two and then looked across the table at Neville who hadn't said a word at all this morning, she was beginning to worry about him he hadn't talked much to anyone lately and it scared her. She so wanted to pull him into her arms and kiss him to show him all of the passion she held for him. Too bad later that night things would change.

Midnight………

"I don't know why I even try. Neville is never going to notice me." She said coming out of the bathroom and laid on her bad. This was all so odd. She could have sworn she loved Flint, but now that she thought about it he could never amount to what Neville made her feel. "Oh well I should just be happy.' She said as she closed her eyes, and not long after she heard a crash and she reached for her wand only to find a strong hand around her wrist.

"I wouldn't suggest you trying that." The strong male voice said snapping her wrist back as he walked closer dragging her out of bed. She struggled a lot making all the mess she could so that someone would know this wasn't of her own free will and the intruder didn't seem to mind. He just laughed at her and said," where I'm taking you Pansy no one will ever find you. So make all the mess you want." He said and laughed again as he finally got her to hold still long enough to knock her out." I didn't think things could be this easy.

"Just hurry and get out of here ok. We don't need you getting caught." Ginny said to the man across the room from her. Nott stood by her side making sure the man didn't try anything funny.

"Alright…thanks for the tip Ginny." He said and when she nodded her hurried out the window unto the grounds and out the front gate where he apparated to the place from hell.

"Now Ginny…as for your plan being over with. May I please begin with mine?" Nott asked looking over Ginny again thinking he would rather like having sex with her here in the captive's bed.

"I thought you'd never ask." Ginny said losing her robes revealing bare skin and it made Nott shiver in anticipation. They had sex in Pansy's bed and then left leaving the scene the way it was. They were both going to enjoy tomorrow, especially since they had already severely enjoyed tonight.

The Next Morning……..

"Pansy I know you're in there come on." Draco said trying to get Pansy to get her lazy ass out of bed. He knew something was wrong when after ten minutes of talking to her she didn't answer so he walked right into the room and was greeted by a disaster." What the hell happened in here?" He asked himself noticing the signs of the struggle; he couldn't believe all of this. He noticed an envelope under the bed and he read the letter addressed from Ginny to someone that she wanted help from in getting rid of the problem. He couldn't believe this the Weasley bitch was so jealous of Pansy that she had to get rid of her. Draco hurried upstairs waking Neville, Harry, and Ron. He couldn't get to Seamus and Blaise in time to wake them." Guys someone has taken Pansy."

Neville shot up out of bed and ran to the Head Girls room where Hermione had let her stay last night to get some thinking done. Hermione in turn had slept in bed with Ron and was very upset when Draco had told them the news. She sat there crying with Ron holding her as he gently rocked her back and forth. When Neville saw the room he couldn't believe it." Oh god Pansy please don't really be gone, I can't deal with this." Neville said slumping against the wall. Neville sat there thinking for a long time and he decided that no matter what it took he was going to find Pansy and make her his, and whoever had done this was going to pay dearly for what they had done to him.

**This is the last chapter in this story. If you all like it I would be more than willing to make a sequel, but I need to know what you all think. Please review it would mean a lot to me if you would tell me about the sequel soon before I really get working on my other three endeavors. Yes I am working on yet another story. Thanks for reading. And I would very much appreciate possible titles for the sequel.**


End file.
